twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora
Flora is a female Tiger Keidran and Trace's love interest. From the Author "Flora was born in the southern rainforests of her tribe. However, at the age of three her home was attacked by slave traders. Her parents were killed and she was sold into slavery. Flora was lucky enough to be purchased by a friendly human family, who treated her more like a daughter then a slave. Thus, Flora recalls her days of slavery with an unusual fondness. She has no memory of the day her tribe was attacked. ''Flora eventually was allowed by her human family to return to her people. Due of her knowledge of human nature and language, she was chosen to be a representative of the Tiger Clan and a marriage was arranged between her and a prince of the Wolf Clan. The arrangement fell through, though, when her caravan was attacked. She was saved from the human attackers by Trace, who had just recently lost his memories."''http://twokinds.keenspot.com/?pageid=4 History Flora was born in the southern rain forests that her people called home. However, at the age of three, her home was attacked by slave traders. Her parents were killed and she was sold into slavery (she acknowledges at one point that she has siblings as well, including a sister, but their current status is unknown). Flora was lucky enough to be purchased by a friendly human family, who treated her more like a daughter than a slave. Thus, Flora recalls her days of slavery with an unusual fondness. She has no memory of the day her tribe was attacked. Flora eventually was allowed by her human family to return to her people. Due of her knowledge of human nature and language, she was chosen to be a representative of the Tiger Clan and a marriage was arranged between her and a prince of the Wolf Clan. Meeting Trace The arrangement fell through, though, when her caravan was attacked. She was saved from the human attackers by Trace, who had just recently lost his memories. Flora now travels with Trace. Over the extent of their travels, Flora grew strong feelings for Trace, saying that she believes it started when "Trace saved her from a random attacker, and ever since, she loved him". Upon the duo meeting the Basitin, Keith, both Flora and Keith had grudges against each other, but, over the extent of their travels together, they became good friends. When the trio met Natani, she was reluctant to hurt Natani, as she was "one of her kind", but eventually attacked after both Zen and Natani attacked Trace. Pregnancy Flora is currently over a month pregnant with Trace's child (although until recently she seemed to believe that she was just "getting chubby"), even though it was thought impossible for Humans and Keidrans to concieve children with each other, as recognized by the Basitin doctor, who tended to her after the Basidian Island Templar Tower was destroyed. The Basitin doctor went on to imply that Flora had to have slept with a Keidran to explain her pregnancy, although Flora did not take that well. Eric's slave Kathrin appears to have noticed as well, but did not tell Flora, or anyone else for that matter. It is more than likely the baby was conceived during the early half of Chapter 7. Due to the fact the child's conception was made possible by the decision of Neutral, evident as she said that she "must ensure at least some Keidran blood survives," some fans have come to incorrectly speculate that it may not be Trace's child. At first, once she accepted the fact, she was too overwhelmed with uncertainty to tell Trace about her pregnancy, fearing what might happen if she does, including the thought of Trace believing her to have cheated on him. Fortunately for her, when she finally did confess to Trace that she was pregnant (with the unexpected assistance of Madelyn, of course), her fears were promptly proven to be unfounded. Traits Flora is a mildly childish and naive character, always thinking the best of people, even former enemies such as Natani. Her temper can be fiery and there are certain subjects (talking) which she holds strong opinions of, but most of the time she is carefree and relaxed. She is selfish at times, but she is also quick to apologize when she realizes she's made a mistake. Apparently, Flora has a "human fetish", as evidenced by a crush she had on a boy growing up, her early infatuation with Trace, and a brief exchange between herself and Evals. It's uncertain ''why ''Flora feels so strongly for Trace, but nonetheless she has proved to deeply care about him and worries that her Keidran-based behaviors will push him away. An early plot line that was set up, yet seemingly dropped, was the conflict between Flora's Human and Keidran heritage and how to resolve the two. Flora has basically zero combat abilities and can easily be beaten in a fight unless she is in feral form. In fact, not much is known about what Flora can and cannot do, such as talents, domestic abilities, hobbies, etc. Like several characters, Flora has recieved no formal education and thus can't read or write. At the very least she is skilled in languages, being able to speak fluent Keidran and Human with ease, though she is more skilled in Low Keidran than High Keidran. For whatever reason, Flora is concerned about her bust size, and has often envied the larger chest sizes of other female characters (regardless of species). A quick way to anger Flora is to call her "flat-chested" or otherwise insinuate she is underdeveloped. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Keidran Category:Female Characters Category:Female Keidran